This invention relates to a quick set and release clamping device which allows the user to quickly set the threaded rod into engagement with a work piece in cooperation with the frame of the clamping device and to quickly release the threaded rod from engagement with the work piece.
Clamping devices are used to hold a work piece so that some sort of work can be performed on the work piece without worry that the work piece will move. Clamping devices have been used for years as the following disclosure of pertinent prior art indicates:
One known prior art is a ONE HAND HELD AND OPERATING CLAMP, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,811, INVENTED BY HOWARD W. LONG, which comprises a frame having fixed jaw mounted thereon, a moveable jaw attached to a plunger, a clutch mechanism to control the plunger for clamping the moveable jaw in cooperation with the fixed jaw, and a button to control the clutch mechanism.
Another known prior art is a ONE-HAND OPERATED, RATCHET-ACTUATED, QUICK-SET C-CLAMP, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,322, INVENTED BY HAROLD W. HOBDAY, which according to the title comprises a ratchet and pawl mechanism to set the clamp.
Another known prior art is a CLAMP FOR PICTURE FRAME TOOL AND OTHER PURPOSES, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,170, INVENTED BY STEPHEN D. ALBIN, which comprises two jaws, a sleeve to which one of the jaws is attached, a rod is which the other jaw is attached, and a lever which causes the rod to reciprocate.
Another known prior art is a ONE HAND CLAMPING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,294, INVENTED BY ROBERT L. IRELAN, which comprises a C-shaped clamping structure, an actuating grip together with a quandrant segment gear, and a rack bar which is driven by the gear.
Another known prior art is a CLAMP, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,801, INVENTED BY ROBERT W. FLINN, which comprises a stationary jaw and a moveable jaw carried on support arms, and a pressure arm which is advanced by a ratchet mechanism.
Another known prior art is a QUICK-ACTION BAR CLAMP, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722, INVENTED BY JOSEPH A. SORENSON, which comprises a fixed jaw and a moveable jaw which is attached to a slide bar, a one-way drive means which engages the slide bar and advances the moveable jaw, and a braking lever for preventing reverse motion of the slide bar.
Another known prior art is a CLAMPING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,787, INVENTED BY HAROLD W. HOBDAY, which comprises a clamp body, and a stem which is advanced by a setting mechanism which has a hand lever and hand grip.
Another known prior art is a QUICK RELEASE C-CLAMP, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,213, INVENTED BY LIANG-KUEN LII, which comprises a ratchet-surfaced rod, a pawl for advancing the rod, a catch for preventing backward movement of the rod, and a handle for actuating the pawl.
None of the prior art above-noted anticipates or suggests the present invention which provides a threaded surface for preventing slippage or backward movement of the rod during the clamping of a work piece. The prior art discloses inventions which have ratcheted surfaces on one side of the stem or rod, which cannot be finely tuned nor provide the clamping strength as that of threaded surfaces.